Gohan and Videl
by GreenLink-SSB
Summary: Gohan and Videl start off not very close, but slowly become closer and closer. Are they meant to be? And what is this strange presence on the planet that cannot be sensed??
1. Invitation to a Party

Gohan And Videl (A DBZ FIC)   
  
A/N: When ppl think in this story, it'll be in square brackets [ ]  
  
As many have said, I don't own DBZ. I just want to try making a DBZ Fan Fic. This is my first one so plz go easy on me. Read and Review Please.  
  
Chapter 1 - Invitation to a Party  
  
The students of Orange Star High School made their ways into the school as the bell rang. The teachers prepared for another Monday morning. All the students entered their classes. Videl seated herself near the back of the room next to her friend Erasa, who was sitting at her desk talking to Sharpner. Erasa turned away from Sharpner to greet Videl.  
  
"Hey girl, how are you this morning?" Erasa said with a smile.  
  
Videl replied, "I'm good, just a little tired." Videl seated herself into her desk and rested her chin on her fists. "I hope the teacher doesn't assign us another essay, I'm getting sick of those."  
  
Erasa grinned "You and me both."  
  
Sharpner, who had remained quiet for a few minutes, glanced over at Videl. He smirked and flexed his arm muscles, "Hey Videl, where's Gohan this morning?"  
  
Videl glanced over at him and then spun around. Gohan usually sat right behind her but to her surprise, his desk was empty.  
  
"Whoa, he isn't here." Videl said with awe.   
  
Sharpner laughed "Heh, so the bookworm is late for class sometimes."  
  
A moment later, the teacher (I'm gonna call him Mr. Smith) stood up signalling the start of the class. Everyone hushed up.  
  
"Now take out your textbooks and turn to page 124," Mr. Smith exclaimed.  
  
Everyone obeyed the teacher and took out their books, turning to that page. Videl however, was a little hesitant and got her book ready about 30 seconds after everyone else. She was wondering where Gohan was.  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like it's a big deal or anything, and besides, he'll be here. Stop worrying about him." Videl said to herself quietly. She then opened her book to the right page and read along with the class.  
  
****  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you! Don't mess with...THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Gohan yelled loudly in his Great Saiyaman costume. He glanced down at the bank robbers he had just tackled and laughed triumphantely. He then looked at his watch. [OH NO! I'm gonna be late for school!] Gohan left the robbers for the cops to deal with and flew into the sky.  
  
"Oh man, how could I be so stupid? Mom will kill me if she finds out I was late for class!" Gohan said scolding himself. He thought of his mom chasing him through the house with a wooden spoon. This thought made him fly faster.   
  
After a few minutes, the school came in view.  
  
"Ah, there it is. I hope I'm not too late." Gohan said.   
  
After landing on the roof, Gohan clicked the red button on his watch. The Great Saiyaman costume instantly disappeared and he was normal Gohan again, in his school uniform. He rushed into the rooftop door and ran down the stairs towards his class. [Kami, don't let me be too late!]   
  
****  
  
"And the might Hercule took Cell down with a blow of his fist and-"   
  
BAM! The door slammed open, hitting the wall. Gohan walked through the door, nearly out of breath. Sharpner, who had been reading before getting cut off, glanced at Gohan with a look of amusement. Erasa looked worried and Videl looked up, shaking her head.   
  
"Sorry I'm late sir," Gohan said to the Mr. Smith.   
  
Mr. Smith shook his head, "Just sit down Gohan, we don't have all day." [Damn kids gotta get their priorities straight.]   
  
Gohan walked over to his desk, his face a bright red. Some students snickered as he walked by, and Sharpner still gave him a look of amusement.   
  
"Heh, nice to see you Gohan," Sharpner said sarcastically. [Aww, the little bookworm is late...hope his mommy doesn't spank him...heh heh heh]  
  
Gohan sat down behind Videl. She glanced at him over her shoulder and quickly went back to her book.  
  
"Sharpner, please finish reading," Mr. Smith said, glancing to make sure Gohan had gotten out his book, which he had. Sharpner finished reading and the whole school day went by pretty quickly.   
  
****  
  
Gohans knelt down close so he could look inside his locker. He was deciding which books he needed to take home and which ones could stay at school. After getting the right books, he closed his locker and stood up. Videl was leaning on her locker, which was right next to Gohans. She looked at him with her usual hawk eye glare.  
  
"Uh, hey Videl," Gohan said with a weak wave. "Did you have a good day?"  
  
Videl sighed, "Just peachy Gohan. Listen, Erasa and I are throwing a party at my place. It's this Friday at 7pm and I wanted to know if you'd like to come."  
  
Gohan thought to himself. [Wow, Videl is inviting me to a party??? Whoa, I've never been to a party before, I hope Mom will let me go.] "Sure, I'll be there. Thanks for inviting me Videl."  
  
Videl smirked and stepped past Gohan, "Good good, well see you tomorrow Gohan." With that said, Videl rushed out of the school.   
  
Gohan stood in front of his open locker for a few moments before snapping out of his daze. [Videl actually asked me to come to her party! This is awesome! I mean, YEAH!!!] Gohan closed up his locker and walked up the stairs to the rooftop, feeling more happier than he had ever felt in months. He pressed the red button on his watch and took to the skies.   
  
"Oh boy, I can't wait until Friday," Gohan said to himself. "But, what will I wear?? I'll have to get Mom to help me, I guess."  
  
Gohan zoomed on home, ecstatic about the upcoming Friday night event.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know that was short, but I hope I got a good introduction. I've got more chapters coming and I'm not suffering from any writers blocks so I hope you'll enjoy. ^_^ 


	2. Not Your Average Badguys

Gohan and Videl (A DBZ FIC)  
  
A/N: I DO NOT OWN DBZ...as most of you probably guessed... I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I PUT SO MUCH THOUGHT INTO IT, I BROKE SOMETHIN'! ...sorry im a little hyper right now. Anyways, here it is.  
  
Chapter 2 Not Your Average Badguys  
  
The week was flying by fast. It was Thursday afternoon already and school had just ended for that day. Gohan and Videl hadn't really talked much that week, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. The only time Gohan really ever had real conversations with Videl (and they didn't last) were when he was Saiyaman and helping/saving her in times of trouble. Videl didn't know Gohan was the Great Saiyaman and if she ever did find out, she'd probably never speak to Gohan again. Gohan tried to keep this off his mind.  
  
Gohan exited the school building and started to walk in no apparent direction. Usually, he just went up to the school roof and flew home but today he wanted some time to think. He would fly later.  
  
  
"Man, I still haven't asked Mom for help on what I'm going to wear," Gohan said to no one. Gohan continued walking but stopped when he heard someone calling his name. He spun around to see Erasa, Sharpner and Videl walking behind him not far back.  
  
"Hey Gohan, wait up!" Erasa called.  
  
Gohan waited for the three of them to catch up. "Hey guys," he said. [Hmm, there's Videl, I wonder if she'll talk to me.]   
  
"Hey Gohan," Videl said glancing at him with her usual glare. Gohan could only smile weakly whenever she looked at him with that glare.   
  
Before Gohan could reply to Videls greeting, Erasa cut in, "Mind if we walk with you Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, no problem," Gohan replied. [Wow, they want to walk with me, maybe I can talk to Videl.]  
  
Sharpner grunted impatiently, "Can We get going? Some of us do have lives."  
  
Erasa sighed and glanced at Sharpner, "Okay grumpy, lets get going." With that said, they started walking again. No one said much, and then Gohan decided to speak up. He turned his gaze towards Videl.  
  
"Say Videl, how's the party coming along?" Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl looked away from the ground and over at Gohan, snapping from her thoughts. "Oh, it's coming along well. Hopefully my Dad doesn't act stupid or anything. I hate it when he tries to show off his 'skill' in front of company. It's embarrassing. Don't ever watch his martial arts videos," Videl said pretending to gag.  
  
"Oh I see," Gohan replied, knowing exactly what Videl was talking about. Gohan remembered Videls father from the Cell Games, seven years ago. He knew perfectly well that Hercule Satan was a fraud who had taken the credit for killing the monster Cell. He also had a really poor hairstyle. (A/N: I mean come on, affros are cool but Hercule makes it look insulting!)  
  
"Your dad is a great guy Videl, I'd be honored to have him as a father," Sharpner said glancing over at Videl. He was about to say more but shut up because Videl was glaring at him even more than she usually glared at people.  
  
"Aside from that, everything should be just fine, right Videl?" Erasa said placing a reassuring hand on Videls shoulder.   
  
Videl sighed, "Yeah I hope so."  
  
Just then, Videls watch started beeping. Her glance quickly shot to her wrist as she pressed a tiny red button on the side of the watch. "Videl here!" She practically shouted.  
  
A male voice erupted from the watch and gunfire could be heard in the background of the tiny intercom on the watch. "Videl! A group of thugs have shown up and taken some people hostage including the mayor at City Hall! Please get here as fast as you can!"  
  
"I'm on it chief!" Videl said, clicking the communicator off and turning to the others. "Sorry guys, I gotta go!" She dashed off quickly in the direction of her house where her hovercopter was located.  
  
"Woo hoo! Go get 'em Videl!" Erasa called. "You go girl! KICK SOME BUTT!"  
  
Sharpner grunted, then turned to Erasa, "Well, those guys are in trouble, but I wouldn't want my Videl getting hurt."  
  
Erasa laughed, "Your Videl? That's funny Sharpner, I don't remember hearing about you two going out. Hee hee hee."  
  
Sharpner narrowed his eyes. "Well, who else would she go out with? Not Gohan, that's for sure, isn't that right Gohan?"  
  
"Whoa, where did he go?" Erasa said with a slightly surprised tone, noticing Gohan wasn't with them anymore. [Oh no, he didn't leave to go help Videl did he? Nah, he wouldn't be that stupid. He knows it's too dangerous.]  
  
Sharpner spun around in all directions looking for Gohan. "Oh, well, it's always good when a nerd leaves." [Where the hell did he go??]  
  
"Sharpner that's mean!" Erasa said with a frown. "Let's just get going, Videl knows how to take care of herself and Gohan probably just left to make sure she's okay, but I'm sure he'll stay out of trouble too." With that said, Erasa and Sharpner kept walking.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Sharpner said quietly. [Gohan, you rat! If you're trying to steal Videl away from me, you've got another thing coming! Pretending to be worried about her won't win her heart! She's mine!]  
  
****  
  
Gohan flew overhead, dressed in his Great Saiyaman costume. He was zooming towards the downtown area, where the local disturbance was. As he got closer, he saw the police cars that surrounded City Hall and he could see a couple of thugs holding machine guns and they had masks on. The two men seemed to be barking demands at the police officers. Gohan landed on the roof of an apartment building and watched from above. From what he could see, not much action was going on and Videl had already arrived on the scene. Her hovercopter was parked behind the police cars and she was talking with the Captain of the Police Squad. Gohan couldn't hear what they were saying since he was so high up, but he could tell the tension in the situation was high.  
  
"Man, this doesn't look good," Gohan said to himself. "I'd better keep close, I don't want anything horrible to happen."  
  
Gohan flew down into an alley, unknown to everyone. Peering around the corner of the building, he watched the situation unfold. He could hear the thugs yelling to Videl and the police officers.  
  
"Bring Hercule here! We'll let the hostages go, but only if Hercule comes here!" One of the thugs shouted.  
  
With that said, Videl stepped forward, her fists tightly clenched. "I am the daughter of Hercule Satan! My father is a very busy man, so you can fight me instead!"  
  
The two thugs looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "HAHAHA!" They both laughed, which made Videl go red with anger.   
  
"Why I oughta...huh?!" Videl said shocked as the two thugs fell to the ground unconcious.   
  
Gohan landed in front of the thugs, and brushed off his hands. He then turned to Videl. "Miss Videl, I thought you could use some help!"  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes at him, "Actually, I was doing just fine Saiyaman! But then you had to come and-"  
  
"Why all the yelling?" Someone said.  
  
Gohan and Videl glanced to the entrance of City Hall. A short man in a black suit with a black hat walked out of the building. The man was also wearing sunglasses. The man looked at Gohan through his shades and smirked.  
  
"You there, you call yourself Saiyaman right?" The Man asked loudly.  
  
Gohan stood tall and firm, "Yes I do! Now release those hostages!"  
  
The short man laughed, "You stay outta this boy, now I know who you really are! I can tell just by looking at you!"   
  
Gohan froze. The man had to be bluffing, there was no way he would be able to tell who Gohan was unless he could read energy signatures.  
  
The man smirked, "Stay outta my way or you'll lose somethin' precious! I mean it!"   
  
Videl was getting annoyed, "Enough of this!" She charged for the man but he took to the sky and flew away. Gohans jaw dropped.  
  
"Wha?! He can fly too?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
This got an uproar from the police as they walked the short man fly away. Gohan was about to give chase, but the man was too fast. Videl watched with awe and surprise and then turned to Gohan. "Saiyaman, thank you for coming, or at least trying to help me. But no matter what you do, I will not rest until I have you unmasked!"  
  
Gohan forced a laugh and shook his head, "Whatever you said Miss Videl!" Gohan then took to the sky and flew off towards his home while Videl and the police officers went to take care of the hostages.  
  
"Videl, I must ask you something," the Captain of the Police Squad asked, approaching Videl.  
  
"Yes Captain?" Videl replied turning to the middle aged cop.  
  
"How is it that that man could fly? Did you figure it out? Because I sure haven't." the cop said, with a baffled and sickly expression on his face.  
  
Videl shook her head. "I have no idea." [But I do intend to find out! And I will unmask Saiyaman! Even if it's the last thing I do, I will unmask him!] "Captain, I feel a headache coming on. I'm going to head home." The Captain nodded in agreement.  
  
The police stayed to question the hostages while Videl got into her hovercopter and started it off. She took to the skies and flew home.  
  
****  
  
"Aww man, I'm going to have to talk to Piccolo about this one." Gohan was saying to himself. "This could be trouble, and what did he mean by me losing something precious? Aww man, this doesn't add up."  
  
Gohan was worried sick, dreading that the seven long years of peace might come to an end. He continued on towards Dendes lookout, hoping Dende and/or Piccolo would have some good advice.  
  
"I wish Dad were here," Gohan said his voice cracking a bit. "He'd know what to do."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed ppl, yeah I know, not much action yet but it'll get better. And this is my first DBZ Fic so I'm trying my hardest. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Please review ppl, I'd really appreciate it! ^_^ 


	3. Party Preparations

Gohan and Videl (A DBZ FIC)  
  
A/N: Heya ppl ^_^, thx to those that left reviews in my first two chapters. I wasn't expecting to get reviews so fast (you ppl are sooo sweet!) I'm still a little hyper from yesterday, it must be the leftover chocolate from Easter @_@. N e ways, here's the third chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own DBZ, and if I did...say, wouldn't it be interesting if the Z fighters joined the army? Just a thought.  
  
Chapter 3 Party Preparation  
  
Gohan zoomed up to Dendes lookout, wanting to tell Piccolo the news as quickly as possible. Landing softly on the tiled platform, he ran towards the palace that sits atop the lookout. He almost smacked right into Mr. Popo on the way in.  
  
"Kami Gohan!" Mr. Popo yelped in surprise. "What's all the rush?"  
  
Gohan kept running into the main hall but called back, "Sorry Mr. Popo, but I have news for Piccolo!" With this said, Mr. Popo shrugged, and walked outside. Gohan stopped, noticing Piccolo wasn't in site in the main hall of the palace.  
  
"PICCOLO?! Where are you?!" Gohan called out loudly. "AH!" Gohan spun around when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Oh, hey Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes in frusturation and rubbed his ear with his other hand. "You...don't...have...to...yell!"  
  
Gohan turned red in the face and looked away, "Sorry Piccolo, but I have news, it's really important." Gohan kept tapping his foot impatiently as if a bomb was about to go off.  
  
"Sounds like it," Piccolo said, letting go of Gohans shoulder and crossing his arms. "Well, tell me about it."   
  
Gohan began to tell Piccolo about the holdup at City Hall and how the man had flown away. Piccolos eyes widened a bit when Gohan told him about how the man had threatened him, saying he would lose something precious.  
  
"Well Gohan, if he were to know who you were, he'd have to be able to read energy signatures," Piccolo said. "As for the losing something precious, keep an eye on your family."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for that guy and maybe I can stop him next time I see him." Piccolo nodded in agreement as Gohan started out the door.  
  
"Say Gohan!" Piccolo said, taking a step forward. "Before you go, tell me. What was this guys KI level like?"  
  
Gohan thought to himself, and then it dawned on him that he hadn't paid any attention to that. "I...I don't know Piccolo," Gohan said. "I wasn't expecting him to have a high KI level so I kinda...missed it."  
  
Piccolo was silent, making Gohan a bit nervous, like he was expecting the namekian to explode on him. "Hmm, well I'll keep an eye out too, maybe you should look around a bit tonight." Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan shuffled his feet a bit, "Well, I'll try, but I have something to do."  
  
"Oh?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow (well, I don't think he has eyebrows, but you know what I mean.)  
  
Gohan explained how Videl had invited him to her party. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Well, it's good that your getting out more Gohan," Piccolo said. "Well, have fun and don't let this mystery man situation stress you out. We'll get him."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Well, I'm going to go then."  
  
Gohan was almost out the door when, "One more thing." Piccolo said. "If you're going to wear something fancy, please, don't wear that ridiculous outfit!" Gohans face went red.  
  
"Hey! This outfit is in style! I'm a superhero!" Gohan announced.  
  
Piccolo sweatdropped, "Sure Gohan." [It's ridiculous.] "Have a good time."  
  
"I will!" Gohan said with a smile. Gohan then ran towards the edge of the platform, jumping over Mr. Popo and off of the platform. He flew home the rest of the way. [My outfit is bad?! He wears a turban for crying out loud!]  
  
****  
  
"VIDEL!" Hercule yelled from the other side of his daughters door.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Videl yelled back, turning down her music. "Okay, come in!"  
  
Hercule opened the door and marched into his daughters room, his shoulders held high. "Now, I understand your party is tomorrow night! Were any of your friends interested when you asked if they'd like to try for a spot in my martial arts school?" Hercule said with a huge grin on his face. He didn't seem to notice that Videl was about to gag.  
  
"Yes Dad, I asked around, but most of the boys said that they wouldn't be able to handle it. They said you're too good of a fighter and it ought to stay that way." Videl said, forcing a smile.  
  
Hercule was silent and then he laughed, "Yep, you kids are pretty smart these days! You all know who the boss is! HAHAHA!" Hercule laughed triumphantely. This made Videl sweatdrop. Her Dad was about to say more but was interrupted when a maid showed up at the door.  
  
"Mr. Hercule? You have a phone call." The elderly lady said.  
  
Hercule looked at the maid and then back at Videl. "Alright, well make sure you tell everyone to behave, and if theres any alcohol they have to give it to me because I will not tolerate that in this house!" With that said, Hercule left the room accompanied by the maid. Videl fell back on her bed and sighed.  
  
"What a buffoon, well at least he's off my back about his stupid martial arts school!" Videl said through a sigh. "And I told everyone not to bring any alcohol, Dad would just take it and get drunk anyways!" Then she snickered.  
  
The truth was, she hadn't asked anybody about her fathers martial arts school. She had just told them to come to the party and have a good time. She just hoped that her father didn't show off tomorrow night. She was happy to be having the party but with the thought of her father embarrassing her in the back of her mind, it was hard to be one hundred percent happy.   
  
"Well, maybe it'll all work out good," Videl said.  
  
Suddenly, Hercule came back into the room. Videl sat up, realizing she left the door open. "What is it dad?"   
  
Hercule sighed, "Honey, I have some business to attend to tomorrow night, so I wont be able to attend your party. I'm really sorry."  
  
Videl could've screamed with happiness but she held it in. "Oh, that's too bad. But, it's not like its a big- UGH!"  
  
Hercule embraced her in a bear hug. "It's okay Videl! I'll make it up to you, I promise! But Daddy's got some important things to attend so you must be strong. You'll be eighteen soon, you're a big girl now."   
  
Videl sweatdropped heavily, "Right Dad, well, good luck on whatever your doing." [Probably going off to make a beer commercial!]  
  
Hercule marched on out of the room, his shoulders still held high. He stopped in front of a portrait of himself and flexed him muscles. "You are the man!!" He yelled to the portrait, laughing his triumphant laugh. He stopped laughing and continued to walk as if nothing had happened.   
  
Videl got up and closed her door slowly. Then she turned her music back up and screamed with happiness. "YES! YES!!! He's not coming! YES!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE SWEETEST PARTY EVER!!! HAHAHA!" Videl screamed through her laughter, falling back on her bed. "Oh, this will be great! It's not like anyone will miss my father!" [Well, maybe Sharpner, but oh well.] Videl snickered and picked up the phone to call Erasa and tell her the good news.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean, a party?" Chi Chi asked Gohan with concern.  
  
Gohan had explained the story to his Mom about the party almost twice now. Once over dinner, and again after. "I told you already, a girl at my school named Videl invited me to her party. It's tomorrow evening, seven o'clock pm at the Satan mansion," Gohan repeated.  
  
Gohans mothers eyes widened a bit, "And you said she is the daughter of Hercule, right?" Gohan nodded. Chi Chi smiled, "Do you like her?"  
  
Gohan hesitated, "As a friend, yes I do." he replied, making Chi Chi snickered.  
  
"Sure Gohan, that's what they all say. Then they-"   
  
Gohan cut in, "Mom! Can you help me pick out something to wear?!"  
  
Chi Chi paused and then nodded. "Sure Gohan, I'll help you out." And with that said, she led him up to her room, opening the closet, where she had fancy looking suits that Goku had once worn at certain special occasions. Gohan felt his insides churn a bit at the thought of his Dad.  
  
[Try not to think about that right now, there's nothing you can do about it.] Gohan thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Chi Chi when she shoved a suit into his arms.  
  
"Try it on!" Chi Chi exclaimed.   
  
Gohan looked over the suit. It was a nice looking white suit but then Gohan noticed a large tinge of orange on the back. "Uh mom?" He pointed to the spot on the suit. Chi Chis eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry Gohan! That was from your father at a party Master Roshi threw after we were married. He made quite the mess when he ate." Chi Chi took the suit away. "The spaghetti had too much sauce if you ask me."  
  
Gohans jaw dropped. "How on earth did he get spaghetti sauce on his back?!" Chi Chi just shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Well, you know how he...or, well, how he used to eat." Chi Chi said, her eyes starting to water from memories of her loving husband. [Goku, I miss you so much...]  
  
Gohan decided it was time to shut up. Even though it had been seven long years, Chi Chi still longed for her husband to return as if the event had happened yesterday. Gohan put a reassuring hand on his moms shoulder.  
  
"You go watch TV or something Mom, you've made supper and thanks for helping me out, but I'll be able to manage from here." Gohan said with a sweet smile.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her son, and smiled. "Well, have fun then." Chi Chi left the room and made her way downstairs. Gohan sorted through the suits and eventually found one that he liked.   
  
"Yeah, this'll do." Gohan said, holding a black suit against his body. He closed the door to his Mothers room and tried on the suit. It fit almost perfectly. "Awesome, perfect fit!" Gohan left the room to go downstairs to show his mom. On his way out of the room, he was greeted by Goten. Goten pounced on the unsuspecting Gohan, causing him to fall.   
  
"Hey squirt!" Gohan said standing up and brushing himself off. "What's up?"  
  
Goten bounced around excitedly, "You're going to a party?! I wanna go too! Can I can I can I?!"  
  
Gohan laughed and patted his seven year old brother on the head, "You're a little young Goten. I'm sorry but no, you can't come." [He must've been listening in when I told Mom.]  
  
Goten looked as if he was going to cry. His eyes were beginning to water. Gohan thought quickly to himself.   
  
"Besides, you'll have a lot more fun hanging out with Trunks!" Gohan said in an effort to cheer Goten up. This made Goten eyes brighten.  
  
"What, really?" Goten said. "Are you sure?"  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yeah, the party will just be a bunch of corny music and the only food there will be carrots and celery sticks! It's a vegetarian party! They think eating meat is evil and...well...bad!" Gohan said nodding to himself. [Whew, what a save!]  
  
Goten gagged, "Eww, I hate celery! Okay well, have fun at your party! Or at least try to, because Trunks and I will have lots of fun! Nya ha ha!" Goten stuck his tongue out at Gohan and ran down the stairs, bouncing the whole way. Gohan shook his head and chuckled to himself.  
  
"He bought it, he's so gullible." Gohan snickered and followed Goten down the stairs, minus the bouncing.  
  
Chi Chi stood up and rushed out of the living room. She looked ready to cry when she saw Gohan in the suit. "Oh Gohan! You're growing up so fast! You look like an adult already!"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped, "Uh Mom, I'm eighteen."   
  
Chi Chi narrowed her eyes, "Don't get that attitude with me young man! Now, you may wear that suit to the party but if you don't get your homework done, you're not going! Now up those stairs young man! UP!" She shooed him up the stairs, stopping herself half way.   
  
"Alright, alright!" Gohan half shouted, trying to get his mom off his back. [She must've had a mood shift or something.] Gohan walked into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Chi Chi marched back down the stairs and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
[They grow up so fast...pretty soon Goten will be at that age too...] Chi Chi thought. A few moments later, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, so you're in charge of the snacks and stuff and I'll hire the DJ and set everything up here, ok Erasa?" Videl spoke through the phone.  
  
"Okay girl, no problem!" Erasa said with a giggle. "You got all the cute guys comin' there, so yeah I'll take care of the snacks."  
  
Videl smirked, "Alright well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
Videl hung up the phone and lay down on her bed, staring at the roof. [This party is going to be sweet!] She thought to herself. She glanced at her clock, seeing that the red numbers said 8:57. With almost no warning, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Gohan sat in his room, making sure all his school notes were in order. After getting all his books together for tomorrow, he stripped down to a white shirt and boxer shorts and hopped into bed.   
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow," Gohan said to no one. "This'll be a great chance to get to know Videl better."  
  
Gohan didn't know why he wanted to become friends with Videl. They got along okay, but really they were just accquaintances. He wanted to be more than just accquaintances, I mean come on, he'd saved her life a few times as Saiyaman, so why not become friends? [Heh, I hope she likes the suit.] Gohan looked at the suit, that was hanging in his open closet, awaiting tomorrow. Gohans thoughts started to get unclear and he conked out, despite the fact that Goten was snoring very loudly in the next room, muttering something about ice cream.  
  
****  
  
He was very angry, having to run away from Saiyaman like that. Even if Saiyaman was stronger than him, it was still shameful and humiliating. He knew exactly who the superhero was now, that he knew for certain. The power reading was incredible, it would have been off the scale if the boy had been powered up. There was no mistaking that the Great Saiyaman was Son Gohan.  
  
"Heh, he came right to me, like a mouse goes for cheese," the short man in the black suit said to no one.  
  
He was standing in a dark room, with only a single door. He had been stuck in here for questioning, to make sure that he did his job right. All of a sudden, the door burst open. A figure shrowded in darkness stepped in. His long red hair was noticeable and he wore a black vest and white pants. His shoes were black, with a gold line running down the center. He shut the door and crossed his arms. "I trust you did well today?"  
  
The short man nodded, "I lured Saiyaman there, and yes, just as you suspected, he was Son Gohan. The energy signature was a good match. The second rate outfit hides nothing to us!"  
  
The red haired man smirked and stepped closer, "Yes, but he could be a problem. He was strong back then, he's probably gotten stronger. We're going to need to find a weakness. Have you any ideas?"  
  
The short man took off his sunglasses and wiped them on his suit, thinking to himself. "Well, I was thinking if all else failed, I could just pick off his family, but there was one person. A girl, she's the daughter of Hercule!"  
  
The red headed man took another step closer. "You're serious? The daughter of Hercule?" The short man nodded. "Well then," the red head continued, "We don't need to worry about a fraud like Hercule getting in our way, but if Saiyaman decides to interfere, we will kidnap this girl and threaten to kill her. Then our Son Gohan will be forced to cooperate." He looked down at the short man. "Good work, you will be rewarded for this. Don't fail me next time. Now, I want you to keep a watch on that girl, she will come in handy."  
  
"Actually sir, I have been keeping watch," The short man said. "I was able to find someone to spy on her at her school. Apparently, she is throwing some sort of party tomorrow evening at seven pm. Would you like me to secretly attend?" He waited as the red haired man thought to himself. Running his fingers through his shoulder length hair, the red headed man spoke.  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea. Try not to attract too much attention though. Grab her and then we'll have control over Gohan." With that said, the red headed man left the room, closing the door. The short man was left to his thoughts.  
  
"Excellent, and I thought this would be hard. Well, I guess I'll have to dress up nice if I'm going to a party tomorrow!" The man said smirking evily. "Nah, the suit I have now will do just fine." He brushed off his suit and sat down, his vision going completely black.  
  
  
A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger there. Hope everyone liked this chapter, leave a review if you can find it in your heart to do so! hehehe, well I plan to have the next chapter up soon.   
  
Oh and for those of you who are hopeless romantics, I know nothing has really happened with Gohan and Videl but just you wait. Anything could happen ^_~ 


	4. Strange Dreams

Gohan and Videl (A DBZ FIC)  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, I don't own DBZ and I don't plan on owning it. If I did, I would have a lot of fun with it. I still think it would be interesting if the Z fighters joined the army. Well, here is the next chapter.  
  
Here it is ^_^   
  
Chapter 4 Strange Dreams  
  
"Great party Videl!" Gohan said, taking a sip of punch from his glass and smiling at her.  
  
Gohan was wearing the black suit that he had picked out from his moms closet yesterday, and Videl was wearing a black skirt that showed off her back part way.  
  
Videl smiled back, "Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying yourself. But, there's something that's bugging me." Videl shifted in her position and turned away, her back now facing Gohan. Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"And what's that Videl?" he asked her, his eyes starting to fill with concern.  
  
Videl stepped forward, away from Gohan, her back still to him. She stopped walking for a moment, "Come into my room Gohan, I don't want anyone hearing us." Videl walked slowly, entering a hallway and stopped at her bedroom door with Gohan following behind her. Videl opened the door and stepped inside. Gohan had stopped walking. Videl snickered. "Well Gohan, come on inside, I don't bite." she said without even turning around. Gohan gulped and stepped into the room.  
  
"So Videl, what was it you wanted to talk about? You said something was bugging you." Gohan said.  
  
Videl turned to him and stepped towards him, backing him up to the wall. She looked into his eyes, her regular glare back on her face. Gohan gulped.  
  
"Uh, Videl?" he squeaked.  
  
"Don't give me that Gohan!" She said angrily. "You're hiding something! Tell me your secret! I know you have one!"  
  
Gohan froze. He tried to get around her, but she was right in his face and the wall wasn't about to move for him. He tried to think of something he could say.  
  
"Well, Videl...I don't know what...AH!" Gohan stopped talking when Videl started running her hand up his arm. He started to shake in fear. [What is she doing?]  
  
Videl smirked at him, "Aww, Gohan, am I scaring you?" She moved her face closer to his, apparently finding his fear amusing.  
  
Gohan gulped again. "Uh, actually, yes you are. I don't know what you're- whoa I uh-"   
  
"Just shut up," Videl said orderingly, resting her hands on his shoulders. With that said, she pushed her lips against his. Gohan couldn't of resisted even if he wanted to. He accepted the kiss, shaking like he was about to explode, but kissed back. Videls hands ran down his sides, her fingers drumming on his ribs. Gohan began to run his hands up and down her back, still kissing her. Then Videl pulled back slowly.  
  
"Now Gohan, will you tell me? Tell me your secret." She said a bit less orderingly.  
  
By now, Gohan had lost all control. He was hers now, open to her like a book, but still he hesitated. Videl nuzzled against his chest with her head.  
  
"It's okay, I won't get mad if it's something that has to do with me," she said soothingly.   
  
Gohan felt very warm, and he couldn't help but love the feeling of having her close to him. He could've stayed in that moment for all eternity if he had to. He felt content and safe with her.  
  
"I'll tell you Videl," Gohan said. "I'll tell you whatever you wish."  
  
Gohan moved around Videl and stood in the middle of the room. He pressed the button on his watch, making himself turn into Saiyaman. Videl smirked as the costume appeared around him.  
  
"Well Gohan, you certainly have quite the wardrobe," she said. "Now, why don't you come over here and we'll get more...comftorable?" Videl sat down on her bed and patted a space for him to sit down. She gave him a very seductive look. "Well come on Saiyaman, let's see just how much of a superhero you are when it's me you have to deal with." She smirked at him.  
  
"Er..." Gohan squeaked nervously. He was lucky to have the helmet on because his face was so red, she'd probably think he was gonna pass out. He felt like he was going to pass out too.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl called to him softly, her eyes wide. "Gohan? Gohan? Gohan?" she repeated, her voice fading.  
  
"Videl..." Gohan said. "VIDEL! I-"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! Gohan blinked and looked to see his alarm clock going off. The red digits said 6:45 AM. Gohan clicked off his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. "Man, that was one crazy dream. I was making out with Videl, but...no way! I don't even know her that well, and now I'm thinking of her like that?! No way, I'll just forget about it! All we did was kiss in the dream anyways! And-" Gohan looked up to see Goten standing in his open doorway. "...Oh no..." Gohan said.  
  
Goten smiled big and then took a deep breath. Gohan shook his head immediately and held up his hands. "Don't you dare Goten!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Goten snickered and yelled, "Gohan had a dream about kissing some girl named Videl!!!! Gohans in loooove!" Goten sang out running down the hall, just dodging a pillow Gohan hurled at him.  
  
"Oh man," Gohan said looking down. "That kid is so sneaky!"  
  
Gohan got out of bed and got dressed, trying to ignore what had just happened. After dressing in his usual clothes (Black Vest, White Shirt and Orange Pants) he grabbed his books and headed down the steps, almost plowing into Chi Chi. He grinned at her with that famous Son family grin.  
  
"Hey Mom, how are you?" Gohan said.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head and looked at her son with a look that could break glass, "What's this I hear about you kissing some girl named Videl?! Isn't that the girl who is throwing the party tonight?!"  
  
Gohans eyes widened. He'd have to get Goten back for this one for sure. "Uh Mom, I wasn't kissing Videl at all, or anyone for that matter! Goten was being a little liar, it was only a dream.[Hope she believes me.]  
  
Chi Chi's look immediately switched to a look of amusement, "Oh I get it, so you're saying you dreamt about kissing her. Well, now that you mention that, maybe you should stay home since you're sounding a little excited and I wouldn't my son getting some girl pregnant, now would I?!"   
  
Gohans eyes widened when he realized he'd just admitted to dreaming about her. "NO! I wasn't dreaming about her at all! Goten is a liar! I swear! And I would never get Videl pregnant! Kami, we barely even know each other! I only help her out when I'm the Great Saiyaman!"  
  
Chi Chi just shook her head and walked away. "Whatever Gohan, well, your lunch is made. Have a good day at school."  
  
"Yeah thanks Mom." Gohan said, feeling very embarrassed. He grabbed his lunch quickly and ran out the door, taking to the air. He clicked the button on his watch so that the Saiyaman costume would appear on him. As he lifted off the ground, he saw Goten out of the corner of his eye sitting on the grass. Goten waved to Gohan.  
  
"Bye bye Gohan! Say hi to your girlfriend for me!" Goten yelled and then he fell on his back in a fit of laughter.  
  
[I'm gonna get him back bad!] Gohan thought to himself. "Man, what a morning." Gohan said, all of a sudden remembering he forgot to eat breakfast. "But still, what was up with that dream? It's not like I have a crush on Videl or anything."  
  
****  
  
Videl parked her hovercopter near the school and hopped out. She was wearing her usual dress attire, a white shirt and black shorts. Her hair was done in a ponytail. She checked her bag to make sure she had everything before locking up the hovercopter and heading into the school. On the way in, she bumped into someone she knew. He was a boy about age eighteen with short blond hair and square glasses. He wore a maroon shirt and tan khaki pants.  
  
"Oh, hey Brian," Videl said.  
  
Brian smiled, "Hey Videl, how's the math coming along?"  
  
Videl stared at him and then remembered how he'd been helping her with math, "Oh, pretty good. Thanks for helping me last weekend. I really appreciate it."  
  
Brian shrugged, "Hey, whatever I can do to help." Glancing at his watch, Brian looked up at Videl with a look of amazement. "Wow, we're here early but how about we get to class so I can just make sure you did your work right. Not that I don't think you can do it, I just want to make sure."  
  
Videl blinked a few times. "Uh, sure."   
  
They walked to class, talking about Trigonometry problems and stuff. The story Videl knew behind Brian was that he had transfered to this school a couple of weeks ago. He was very smart and had some of the highest grades in his classes, even higher than some of Gohans grades. In Videls opinion he seemed way too nice. Videl didn't trust people who were too nice because throughout her life, she had made so called friends who were really nice, but it turned out that they had just been using her for money, fame, or in some cases a 'good time'. None of the guys looking for a good time ever got it though. But Brian seemed okay to Videl, even though Sharpner debated constantly on who was more of a nerd, Brian or Gohan. Videl didn't care about that though, Sharpners opinion didn't count.  
  
"Hey Brian, you're coming to the party tonight right?" Videl asked him out of the blue.  
  
Brian turned to her and nodded, "Yeah I'll try, I should be able to get there. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled at her.   
  
They arrived at the classroom door which was closed. Brian opened the door for Videl, "Ladies first!"  
  
Videl shrugged, "Thanks I guess." She entered the classroom followed by Brian, who closed the door softly behind him. The teacher, Mr. Smith, greeted them.  
  
"Good morning sir," Brian and Videl both said, making their way over to Videls desk. Since class didn't start until eight fifteen and it was only seven fifty, they'd have plenty of time to review homework.  
  
"Okay, let's get down to business," Brian said pulling out his books and stacking them on Videls desk. Videl nodded, and they began reviewing homework.  
  
****  
  
Gohan landed on the roof of Orange Star Highschool gracefully, looking around to make sure no one was up there. The coast was clear, so Gohan pushed the red button on his watch, making the Saiyaman costume vanish. Gohan then opened the door to the rooftop entrance and walked down the stairs to class. He opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
[Well, I guess that when she gets here, I'll just have to- EEP!] Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and froze when he saw Videl sitting at her desk. Memories of his dream flooded into his head, and he could remember how soft and warm she had felt even though it was all a dream.   
  
She was obviously going over some homework with that new guy Brian. Gohan could only stare at Videl, his heart racing a bit faster. [There she is. Man, she's even more beautiful than- Whoa! Hold on Gohan! You don't even know her that well! Stop thinking like that!] Gohan psychologically slapped himself and made his way to his desk. For some reason, he had the need to talk to her. Since he sat behind her, he reached out and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around.   
  
"What Gohan? I'm kind of busy," Videl said grumpily.   
  
Gohan was slightly taken aback, "Uh nothing, I just wanted to say hi."  
  
Videl eyed him for a couple seconds more before turning around. "Well hi," she said after she'd turned around focusing her attention on Brian again. Brian glanced at Gohan once, but other than that, paid him no mind whatsoever.   
  
[Hmm, maybe I caught her in a bad mood.] Gohan thought to himself, his eyes moving to the clock. The clock said eight ten, so Gohan had five minutes to kill. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes.   
  
****  
  
Videl came to him, into his arms. She was wearing nothing but a white gown, that whipped in the wind. The area around them was the color of a night sky with some light, a relatively dark blue. She rested her head on Gohans shoulder, giggling. Then she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Gohan, I love you," she said, pressing her lips against his. Gohans hands ran up and down her back, feeling the warmth emitting from her body. She then whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Gohan," she whispered.  
  
"Yes Videl?" Gohan looked into her eyes.  
  
She repeated his name again and again. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" She then began to shake him. Gohan started to freak out.  
  
"What are you doing?! What's your problem?!"  
  
"My problem is-" A male voice said.  
  
"AH!!" Gohan yelled opening his eyes and lifting his head off of his arms. He looked around to see everyone seated at their desks, laughing at him. The only person who wasn't laughing was Videl. She was staring at him with her usual hawk eye glare. Gohan blinked a few times and Mr. Smith let go of his shoulders.   
  
"Welcome back to reality Gohan! My problem is that you should try to get more sleep at night instead of napping in class!" Mr. Smith said irritably.  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry sir." Gohan said.   
  
The teacher just shook his head, "We've all fallen asleep in class at one time or another, just try not to do it again." Mr. Smith headed back to his desk.  
  
[Whew, that was a close one.] Gohan thought to himself. Then he noticed Videl staring at him. [Whoa, what's she staring at me for?] "Hey Videl" Gohan forced a smile.  
  
Videl said nothing and turned around, opening her textbook. All the students had stopped laughing now and were pulling out their books. Well, everyone except for Sharpner, who never missed a good chance to laugh at Gohan. Sharpner pulled out his book and slowly stopped laughing. [Man, Gohans such a baka, and he was talking in his sleep too. I didn't catch what he was saying, but it was probably just meaningless babble.]   
  
Gohan looked very sheepishly around the class, [Aww man, two embarrassments in one day.] Gohan sighed and pulled out his textbook, opening it to the correct page.   
  
****   
  
The day flew by pretty quickly and everyone cheered when the final bell rang, announcing the weekend. Gohan was heading to the stairs that led to the roof when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.   
  
"Gohan??" The voice called to him, making him turn around. It was Videl. She walked over to him when she knew he had stopped. Gohan tried to keep from shaking with fear, even though there was really nothing to fear.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl," Gohan said quietly. "How's the party coming along?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "Gohan, nevermind that. I came to talk to you about this morning."  
  
Gohan felt a little nervous, "Oh? What about this morning? If it's about me falling asleep, I'd love to forget that."  
  
Videl eyed him suspiciously, "You said my name in your sleep Gohan. I want to know why."  
  
Gohans eyes widened and he could almost feel his heard jumping up to his throat. [Crud crud crud! What do I say?!] "What ever do you mean Videl? I didn't even dream about you."  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes, "You said my name Gohan. Don't deny it."  
  
Gohan held up his hands defensively, "Well I didn't dream about you Videl, I swear. Look, I really have to go, so I'll see you around." Gohan dashed off through the back door entrance of the school.  
  
"Wait, I-" Videl held out a hand to grab him but he got away to fast. "I'll catch you at the party Gohan!" She yelled to him as he ran out the back door. [Hopefully he comes] she thought to herself. She turned around and exited the school through the front door and heading home in her hovercopter.  
  
****  
  
Gohan was beyond embarrassed. He was feeling completely humiliated. His whole day had been nothing but embarrassment. He was so red in the face he would've fit nicely with a patch of tomatoes. Luckily, he had his Saiyaman costume as he flew home. After scouting around the city for any trouble, and finding none, Gohan flew towards home.  
  
"Man this has been a bad day," he said to no one. "I hope Videl isn't on my case at the party about that. Kami, how do I get myself into these messes? And if she asks again, what do I say to her?"   
  
Gohan was still contemplating what he was going to say to Videl if she asked him about his 'calling her name' ordeal when suddenly he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped flying and spun around. "Who's there?!" he yelled. [No, not that like! Do it more like Great Saiyaman style!] "Ahem! Who is there?!" Gohan yelled in his Great Saiyaman voice. [Much better.]   
  
There was no answer, but Gohan could've sworn he'd seen something black out of the corner of his eye. Feeling a little disturbed from that ordeal, he flew the rest of the way home being cautious about how he was flying. He kept looking behind himself to see if he was being followed.   
  
"Man, first I'm embarrassed, now I'm paranoid. What next?" Gohan said sighing.  
  
****  
  
"Well honey, I'll see you later." Hercule said, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. Videl wiped her head ferociously when her father turned to admire himself in the mirror.  
  
"When do you plan on being back Dad?" Videl asked, doing her best to look sad. [The longer, the better.]   
  
Hercule thought to himself, "I should be back by Monday or so," he said. "The maids will be here to take care of you Videl, so don't get scared just because I'm gone."  
  
[Yeah right, not like you take care of me on a regular basis Dad.] Videl thought to herself.  
  
Honk Honk!  
  
"Oh, there's my cab!" Hercule said excitedly. "See you later my dear!" Hercule dashed out the front door and into the cab, forgetting to shut the door. Videl sighed and closed it herself. She leaned her back on the closed door and snickered. "Yes, yes! He's finally gone!" Just then, the maid walked into the front room where Videl was snickering to herself.   
  
"I've called that DJ person and he'll be here shortly to set up." the maid said.   
  
Videl smiled, "Thanks Nancy, you're the best." Nancy smiled at Videls comment, and walked in the direction of the kitchen area. Videl walked up to her room and entered, closing the door behind her. She fell back on her bed. "Whoa, I'd better call Erasa." Videl reached over and snatched up the phone, dialing Erasas number with one hand. She let the phone drop next to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" Erasas voice came through the receiver.  
  
"Hey Erasa, you can come over whenever, my Dad is gone. I'm so happy!" Videl said, trying to hide her happiness but failing to do so.  
  
Erasa giggled, "Okay, I'll head over there now so I can help you set up. I picked up all the stuff you wanted on the snack list too."  
  
Videl smiled, "Great! I'll see you here then. Bye Erasa."  
  
"Bye," Erasa said before clicking off.  
  
Videl put her phone back on its hook and sat up, smiling. She glanced over at her clock and it said four thirty PM. A moment later she heard the doorbell and Nancys voice.  
  
"Videl, the DJ is here!" the maid called.  
  
"Coming Nancy!" Videl yelled, jumping off of the bed. She ran out of her room and down the stairs to the front door and escorted the DJ inside. The DJ was a dark skinned guy with dreadlocks.  
  
"Yo yo yo, what up gal?" the DJ said.  
  
"Uh, the roof," Videl said. "You can set up your stuff over there," she said pointing to a very empty spot in the huge living room. The DJ nodded and began setting up his equipment. Videl had to run outside with him and help him carry in a few things, since some of the DJs equipment was really heavy. Afterwards, the DJ said he could do the rest himself. Videl sighed and walked to the front room, awaiting Erasas arrival.  
  
****   
  
"Gohan, you look fine!" Chi Chi said for the tenth time.  
  
"Okay, but are you sure that this shirt will go good with the suit?" Gohan asked in a worried tone pointing to the fancy white shirt he was wearing under the actual suit.  
  
Chi Chi, like anyone else would, was getting annoyed. "Gohan, for the last time, you look fine! Honestly, would I lie to you?!"  
  
Gohan thought for a minute, "No mother, you wouldn't."  
  
Goten walked into the front room where Gohan and his mother were apparently arguing. Goten laughed when he saw Gohan in his suit. Gohan glared at his brother. "What's so funny squirt?" Gohan practically spat out. Goten just continued to laugh.  
  
"You look haha, like that secret agent guy!" Goten managed to spit out. "Trunks told me about him, he's like uh," Goten stopped laughing. "I can't remember his name."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped, "No I do not look like James Bond, Goten!" Gotens eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, that's his name!" Goten said with amazement. "Gee you're smart Gohan! You could be a secret agent too!" Goten went back into fits of laughter. Gohan just shook his head and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Well, it's six, I'd better be going." Gohan announced. Chi Chi protestingly stepped towards him with her arm out.   
  
"Gohan, what about supper?" Chi Chi practically cried out.  
  
Gohan looked at his Mom, "There will be food there, it's a party."  
  
"But how can you be sure?" Chi Chi asked Gohan.  
  
"Mom, there will be food there ok?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mom! I have to go!" Gohan dashed out the door and took to the skies. Chi Chi could only watch him fly away. She sighed and turned around.  
  
"They get so rebellious when they're older, and yet they seem so sweet when they're- Good Kami Goten! GET AWAY FROM THAT CAKE! That's for dessert!"   
  
Goten looked innocently at his mother, now that he was in the kitchen about to take some icing off the chocolate cake his mother had just baked today. Goten edged away from the cake and bolted up the stairs before his mother could do anything else.  
  
****  
  
"I'm still wondering how you carried all this," Videl said with awe, looking at all the food Erasa had brought.  
  
Erasa giggled, "I do have a car you know, and it's got more room on the inside than it does on the outside."  
  
"I suppose it would have to," Videl said, eyeing all the junk food Erasa had bought.  
  
They had been planning the party for the last hour now, and the DJ was all set up and ready to go. Videl glanced at her watch.   
  
"It's quarter after six," Videl said. "People should we getting here soon."  
  
Erasa pulled out some bags of chips and grinned happily, "And we'll be ready for them!"  
  
Videl nodded and the two of them began setting up tables for all the food.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah I know the last chapter was called Party Preparations and this chapter was full of that, but hey, the next chapter will have some action for those of you who crave it. And maybe some other surprises too but hey, this thing practically writes itself once I start typing. Hope you enjoyed! If you wish, plz review, it always helps! ^_^ 


	5. Videls Party

Gohan and Videl (A DBZ FIC)  
  
HELLO PPL! Gohan got himself into a real pickle last chapter eh? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
I don't own DBZ and if I did, I would be a rich man living in Cuba!  
  
Chapter 5 Videls Party  
  
Erasa and Videl plopped down onto the couch, letting themselves sink into the cushions. They had everything set up now, all the junk food was in place in the living room, the sodas were in the kitchen, and the DJ was just running some last tests on his equipment to make sure nothing would screw up. Videl sighed, glancing at her watch.  
  
"I wonder when-" Videl was cut off by a 'DING DONG!'  
  
Erasas eyes brightened, "There's someone right now! I'll get it!" Erasa jumped up and dashed for the door. Videl glanced at her watch. The time was six-thirty.  
  
"Hmm, I hope they all get here soon," Videl said to herself, starting to get bored now that there was nothing more to do.  
  
Erasa walked back into the living room, accompanied by Sharpner. He glanced at Videl and smirked, "Hey babe, you look a little tired."  
  
Videl stood up and clenched her fist, "Don't call me that or I'll have to knock your block off!" She said rather jokingly but showing him she was serious with her usual glare. Sharpner just chuckled.  
  
"Well Sharpner," Erasa said. "Videl and I have to talk. Girl stuff!" Erasa grabbed Videl by her wrist and ran into the back room where Hercule usually watched his videos of himself. It was a rather dark room. Videl pulled away from Erasa.  
  
"What is this all about Erasa?" Videl asked her.  
  
Erasa erupted in a fit of giggles, "While we were setting up, you told me that Gohan was saying your name in his sleep this morning right?" Videl nodded slowly. Erasa continued, "And he's coming to the party right?" Videl nodded again slowly.  
  
"I think he's coming Erasa," Videl said. Erasa completely freaked out at this point, making Videl jump.  
  
"Oh...My...GOD! Videl, you could snag the hottest guy in school!" Erasa shrieked. Videl forced out a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, right Erasa! Gohans not the hottest guy in school anyways!" Videl stuck out her tongue. Erasa gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Oh, so then I guess you'll stick with Sharpner, won't you?" Erasa said jokingly.  
  
"BLEH!" Videl said, making sure Sharpner couldn't hear them. Even though Sharpner could be a bit of an ass sometimes, he was still Videls friend and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
Erasa giggled again, "Well, talk to him Videl. Maybe he likes you. Maybe you guys could go out or-"  
  
"Erasa! Gohan and I barely even know each other ok?!" Videl said getting her point across.  
  
"But-" Erasa suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Zip it!" Videl said quickly.  
  
"Aww come on-"  
  
"ZIP IT!" Videl repeated, drawing a line on her own lips, signalling Erasa to shut up.  
  
"Okay, okay fine Videl," Erasa gave up trying and then winked at her. "You'll come around girl." She then dashed out of the dark room and back to the living room. Videl just shook her head.  
  
"I shouldn't of told her about that, now she thinks we're an item." Videl said to no one in frusturation. "Well, when he gets here tonight, I will find out why." [Maybe he does like me, but that doesn't matter! I still want to know why!] Videl sighed and returned to the living room, noticing that the first few people were showing up.  
  
"Well, I'll just go with the flow," she said. "Gohan should be here, something tells me he won't miss this party." Videl thought to herself [Unless the bookworm has homework!]  
  
****  
  
Gohan was flying as fast he could, even though his watch told him the time was six-thirty. He wanted to be at the party on time but he also wanted to scout around the city for any signs of trouble.  
  
[Please, let this be a peaceful evening. I really wanna get on Videls good side tonight.] Gohan thought to himself. His face turned red under his Saiyaman helmet. [It's not like I like her or anything, I just want to be her friend, that's all!]  
  
Gohan finished his scouting mission and checked his watch. It was six-fifty now and the Satan mansion wasn't far. "Well, everything looks under control, I'll head to the party." With that said, Gohan flew towards the Satan mansion. [I hope Videl isn't on my case tonight.]  
  
****  
  
Most everyone Videl invited had shown up to the party by now. Even Brian had shown up, still wearing the same maroon shirt and khaki pants. He greeted Videl as he walked through the door and immediately sat down on the couch, trying to engage in a conversation with some other guys. Videl leaned against the wall, having the urge to open the front door and see if Gohan was making his way up the front steps. The only thing that kept her mind off of Gohan at the moment was the fact that she was wearing a black skirt that Erasa half forced and half bugged her to wear. It made Videls back itch and it wasn't exactly her style of clothing. Also, Videl didn't like how it stopped right above her knees, but at least Erasa had shut up. Her thoughts drifted away from the itchiness of the skirt and the fact that she didn't like it, to Gohan.  
  
[I just want to find out why Gohan was calling my name, that's all. But maybe after I tried to force it out of him today, he might not want to come to the party.] Videl sighed heavily. Two hands came down on her shoulders. Videl glanced over her left shoulder to see Erasa smiling sweetly at her. "Hello Videl," Erasa said. "You look so pretty in that skirt!"  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes, "It itches like hell! Now tell me, does it look like everyones here?"  
  
Erasa giggled, "Well, you tell me Videl. You seem to be waiting for somebody." Erasa winked at her and backed away slowly so that Videl had space. Videl turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"Well, uh, I'm just waiting for some other people to show up, you know, just in case there are a few more." Videl said quickly.  
  
Erasa winked again, "Yeah, like Gohan!" Erasa said that a little too loud, getting a couple of whoops and hoots from some nearby girls. Videl could've socked Erasa right there and then. Instead, she dragged her into the dining room where no one was hanging out.   
  
"Erasa, I'm only going to say this once! Nothing is going on between Gohan and me! I just want to know why he was saying MY NAME in his sleep okay?! No big deal!" Videl realized right after that exclamitory statement that she was yelling. Erasa blinked a few times.  
  
"Sorry Videl," Erasa said, walking away slowly, her eyes looking hurt.  
  
Videl felt bad after that. She'd never yelled at her best friend like that before. [Well, she kept going on about it like that, but still...] Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that could be," Videl muttered under her breath heading towards the door.  
  
****  
  
Gohan looked himself over just to make sure his suit wasn't dirty. [Oh good call Gohan! Maybe you could of done this before you rang the doorbell!] Gohan thought to himself as he waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened and Gohan was greeted by Videl. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Gohan, glad you could make it." Videl said.  
  
"I'm glad I could too Videl," Gohan said stepping inside and then he noticed the skirt Videl was wearing. [Wow she looks nice...there I go again! I have to stop thinking like that!] "Sorry if I'm a bit late."  
  
Videl glanced at the clock and shook her head, "Oh well, what's a few minutes anyways?" She snickered after that. "Or are you used to always being on time, what with the good grades and all?"  
  
Gohan stared at her blankly, "Heh, hey I was late the other day, wasn't I?"  
  
Videl thought to herself, "Hey, you were too! Guess you're not so perfect after all." Gohan just stared at her. Videl held up her hands defensively, "Whoa, geez, I was only kidding."  
  
"Der..." Gohan managed to say. Just then, Sharpner walked into the front room, stopping beside Videl. He smirked.  
  
"Hey Gohan, real nice suit there. But the funeral house is a few blocks that way," Sharpner said pointing down to his right and then turning to Videl. "You, my dear, you look very nice! Can I call you V-doll?? Please?" Sharpner said in his best male flirtatious voice. Videl sighed heavily.  
  
"Sharpner, don't be an ass okay?" Videl said, slapping him on the back. Sharpner just chuckled, flexing his shoulders.  
  
"Well anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm having a good time. Great party Videl!" Sharpner said plainly. "I'm gonna go request something for the DJ to play." Sharpner turned and started into the living room.  
  
Gohan decided to try and be nice, "Later Sharpner." he called.  
  
"Yeah, later Bond!" Sharpner called back, laughing at his own dumb joke. Videl just growled.  
  
"He can be such an ass sometimes," she said.  
  
Gohan shrugged, "It doesn't bother me."  
  
Videl turned to Gohan, "Well, let's get into the living room, there's a lot more people in there." Gohan nodded and Videl led him into the living room where most of the stuff was going on.  
  
****  
  
Piccolo rubbed his ears in frusturation, [Cursed sensitive hearing. How can they have their music up so loud?] Piccolo was crouched behind a bush in Videls backyard, watching for any signs of intruders and even though the back doors of the house were shut, Piccolos sensitive hearing picked up the music perfectly, forcing Piccolo to cover his ears half the time. But Piccolo didn't leave, he had come here for a reason.  
  
The truth is that Piccolo had been watching Gohan as the eighteen year old saiyan had flown home in his Great Saiyaman outfit. Then suddenly, a short figure in a black suit had leapt from a tree and was following Gohan by air. This had happened just earlier today. Gohan hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him, so Piccolo imagined he'd be distracted at least five times more at the party. Piccolo wasn't going to take any chances of letting that guy hurt Gohan in any way. The only reason Piccolo hadn't attacked as he watched the man pursue Gohan earlier that day was because Piccolo wanted a perfect chance to sneak up on the little guy and catch him. If the man decided to show up here then Piccolo was confident he'd get a chance to sneak up on him.   
  
[Hmm, but the thing that bugs me, is I couldn't sense a KI reading off of the guy] Piccolo thought to himself. [Well, I'll just have to pay closer attention if- WHOA! What was that?!] Piccolo ducked down even lower and peered through the bushes. Keeping his power level low so he wouldn't be sensed, Piccolo forced his eyes to focus on the area of the yard where he heard the sound of cracking leaves. He saw exactly what he wanted to see.  
  
"Bingo," Piccolo whispered to no one.  
  
The short man in the black hat, suit and shades was standing there, looking the house up and down. The man nodded and walked towards the back door, "Well, this guy knows how to live." The man said to no one. After saying that, he slowly lifted into the air, looking through the windows. He stopped in front of the balcony window and hovered there, leaning his head towards it for a better look. The man then disappeared from sight, landing on the balcony. Piccolo creeped along the wooden fence and flew up to a tree as quietly as he could. Luckily, the man did not sense him nor see him.  
  
[Now's my chance! I have to grab him!] Piccolo thought to himself, preparing to strike.  
  
****  
  
"Gohan, I'm so glad you could come. At least someone cute showed up!" Erasa said giggling. Gohan turned a slight pinkish color.   
  
"Uh...thanks?" he replied.   
  
Erasa and Gohan were standing in the side of the living room farthest from the DJ, so they could hear each other speak. Sharpner was hanging around Erasa, but not speaking much until her last remark. He grunted, placing his hands on Erasas shoulders. "Aww come on? I'm cute too aren't I?" Erasa laughed and pulled away from him.  
  
"Not as cute as Gohan," she said, placing her finger on Sharpners nose teasingly.  
  
"Whatever," Sharpner said, walking away. Erasa just giggled some more.  
  
"Oh my, I hope you didn't hurt his feelings," Gohan said to Erasa, still feeling a little red in the face. She just shook her head.  
  
"Nah, we always joke like that." She said. Just then, Videl walked over to them.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" She asked casually. "If it's any of my business, that is." Videl smirked.  
  
Erasa smirked too, "Oh don't worry Videl. I've just been flirting with Gohan, he's all yours now. I'm gonna get me a soda!" Erasa hurried off into the kitchen after that remark, not wanting to get yelled at by Videl.  
  
"..." Came from Gohan. Videl just shook her head.  
  
"Too much sugar, just ignore her," Videl assured Gohan. [I'll set her straight later!] "Say, there's something I need to talk to you about Gohan. Come up to my room so no one will bug us."  
  
"Uh, um!" Gohan froze. [Oh no, she's going to ask me about calling her name in my sleep! Darn it, why can't she just forget about it?!]   
  
Videl had already started walking but stopped when she saw Gohan wasn't moving, "Well come on. It's not like I bite or anything." She then started walking again, motioning for him to follow her.   
  
[I hope not.] Gohan thought to himself. He then realized that this whole situation seemed familiar. As he followed Videl, he remembered, [Whoa, this is kind of playing out like my dream. How creepy, but nothing is gonna happen. She just wants to talk.] Gohan followed her up the stairs and through the hallway to her bedroom door. Gohan was surprised to see that the hallway didn't look too different from his dream. The only real difference was the portrait of Hercule holding a championship belt that was obviously given to him for 'defeating Cell.' That hadn't been in Gohans dream, not that it was important. Videl opened her door and noticed Gohan staring at the picture of Hercule.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me you're an admirer of my Dad." Videl said, giving Gohan a 'you better not be or I'll kill you' look.   
  
Gohan held up his hands quickly, "Heck no, he's a- I mean uh! I'm not really into martial arts!"  
  
Videl blinked a couple of times and entered her room, "Well, come on in Gohan." Gohan shrugged and stepped inside, looking around. Despite the fact that the hall had looked identical somewhat to his dream, Videls room didn't look anything like it had in Gohans dream. For one thing, Videls bed had been a double bed in his dream. In reality, it was a single. And there hadn't been any balcony either. Also, the walls in Videls room were a light blue in his dream, in reality they were plain white.  
  
"Nice room Videl." Gohan said, trying to start conversation that was off the topic of his calling out her name ordeal.  
  
Videl sat down on her bed, looking herself over. Her skirt was still making her back itch, but she tried to ignore it. That, and the feeling of stupidity for letting Erasa talk her into wearing it in the first place. Gohan looked over at her and remembered how seductive she had sounded in his dream. His heart began to beat faster. She stood up and walked over to Gohan, who quickly made it look like he was eyeing a picture of Videl and the police squad.  
  
"Tell me Gohan," Videl started. "I just want to know, why were you saying my name in your sleep?"  
  
Gohan looked away, "Well, I did lie about something. I did have a dream about you." he said turning red. Videl looked him over suspiciously.  
  
"Oh I see," she said in a strange tone, which made Gohan wince.  
  
"I'm really sorry, you must think I'm a freak." Gohan managed to gasp out.  
  
Videls jaw dropped slightly, "No, I don't think that." she said in a concerned voice. "I just wanted to know, and if you don't mind telling me, what was the dream about?"  
  
Gohan hesitated, not wanting to tell her. [If I tell her the truth, she'll definetely think I'm a freak.] "I dreamt that Sharpner was uh, no wait, it was someone else. No wait! It was Sharpner! He was beating me up and you jumped in and saved me! You were such a hero." Gohan said, bearing the famous Son family grin on his face.  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow, her mouth open a bit in surprise. "Uh, sure Gohan. That's an interesting dream there buddy. Well, I guess we can go back down-"  
  
Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wait Videl, there's something I want to ask you." Videl stopped and turned to Gohan.  
  
"And what is that?" she asked curiously.  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well, I know you must think I'm a little weird."  
  
Videl shrugged, "No more than I ever thought you were."  
  
Gohan didn't say anything about that comment, "But, well, I was dreaming about you mainly because, well I guess it's because..."  
  
"Because?" Videl cocked her head slightly. [Oh my god! Oh my god! He likes me?! No way! No, he has too! There's no other thing he could say, nothing else. He must like me!]  
  
Gohan sighed, "Because I want to be your friend." He blushed ferociously and looked away. Videls face slowly fell from partly excited to normal.  
  
"Oh," she said sounding slightly disappointed. "Well, sure Gohan, but we were already friends, weren't we?"  
  
Gohan looked at her, "Well, I want to get to know you better. You know, hang out with you and stuff. But I'll understand if you don't want to." Gohan was still feeling embarrassed but his heart started to slow down to normal beats when Videl smiled.  
  
"I'd like that Gohan," she said softly.  
  
Gohan smiled big, "Great, how about we do something this weekend?" he asked her hopefully. [?!]   
  
Videl was about to answer but hesitated when she saw Gohans gaze change suddenly from her to the balcony window. "What is it Gohan?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"...Videl, I saw someone at the window." Gohan said quietly. "I could've sworn I saw someone out on your balcony."  
  
Videl looked at the window. "Gohan, I doubt that, this window is on the second floor of the house, and it would be hard to climb up the wall to the balcony. But...are you certain?" [Unless Saiyaman is out on the balcony, but what on Earth would he want at this time of night? And at my house for that matter!]  
  
Gohan stepped over to the window. "Videl, get back just in case." Gohan opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony. Videl wasn't about to leave like a scared little girl.  
  
"Gohan, I doubt anyone is out on the balcony. Like I said, it would be hard to-"   
  
What Videl was saying was cut off when she heard what sounded like a grown man shout a curse. Gohan rushed to the edge of the balcony and saw a figure in white wrestling someone to the ground. [Piccolo?!] Gohan thought, his eyes widening. [Yes, it must be Piccolo! I recognize the cape, but what is he doing here?!] Videl rushed out onto the balcony.  
  
"Gohan, what's going on?" she cried out, looking down at the figure on the ground. "What is that? It's like, white and green."  
  
Gohan stared at Videl, not knowing what to say next. He wanted to go help Piccolo, but if he did that, he could blow his cover as Saiyaman by showing Videl that he could fly. And Piccolo looked like he was having a hard time keeping the intruder contained so Gohan would have to use some of his superior saiyan strength. And he had told Videl earlier that he didn't like martial arts. He had already lied to her about the dream, and he hadn't told her he was the Great Saiyaman either. He didn't want to be adding on to that list of lies.   
  
"Videl, just- whoa look out!" Gohan jumped onto Videl, shielding her from an explosion as a blast collided with the side of the balcony. Gohan was unaffected by the blast, only feeling a wave of heat against his back and a slight push from the force of the blast. [That guy must be desperate to get loose if he's shooting blasts uncontrollably like that!] Gohan looked up, still shielding Videls body.   
  
"Wha?!" Gohan cried out.  
  
He looked up to see the short man in the black suit from the City Hall holdup flying off like a speeding bullet.  
  
"Him again?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan, "What happened?!" she cried out.  
  
Gohan thought to himself. "Some sort of explosion," he said, pointing to the spot where a chunk of the balcony had been blown out. "Listen, you'd better go make sure no one downstairs was hurt, I'll clean up up here! Go, now!" Videl was hesitant, but quickly dashed into her room and out her bedroom door into the hallway. Gohan peeked over the edge of the balcony. "Piccolo, are you alright?!"  
  
"I'm fine Gohan," Piccolo said, his voice coming from behind Gohan, causing the teenager to spin around. Piccolo hovered about a foot off the ground and slowly, his feet touched the stone balcony, making no sound.  
  
"Geez Piccolo, you scared me there, you looked like you were having a tough time with that guy. I thought you might have been hurt or something!" Gohan said worriedly, looking Piccolo up and down.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow (I still have yet to find out if they have eyebrows), "Oh, so you've lost faith in my abilites? My Gohan, you must get the worrying habits from your mother." he said mockingly.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "No, of course not. After all, you did train me when I was a young boy. And no, I don't get that from my mother!" Piccolo smirked and Gohan continued. "What I would like to know is how you knew that guy would come here."  
  
Piccolo explained how he had been there when the guy had been following Gohan home and how Piccolo figured he was stalking Gohan so the party would have been a good place to go. "I wasn't sure if he knew about this party, but I didn't want to take any chances." Piccolo said, looking around to make sure the man didn't come back and to make sure none of the students were listening in on their conversation. A couple of people were out in the backyard, pointing towards the balcony's spot where it had gotten a chunk blown out with awe, but Gohan and Piccolo were now too close to the window/door of the balcony to be seen by them.   
  
Gohan nodded, "But this doesn't add up, how did he know about Videls party?"   
  
Piccolo shrugged, "No idea Gohan, but that's not what's bugging me."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Is the guy strong?" Piccolo nodded.  
  
"He's got some fight in him, but the thing that's really bugging me is this," Piccolo began. "You know how you said you never sensed a KI level in that guy?" Gohan nodded and Piccolo continued. "Well, when he was following you on your way home, before he left when he saw that I was trailing you guys too, I checked his KI level. I didn't tell you because I wanted to be sure my theory was right."  
  
Gohan wasn't following, "I'm afraid I don't understand yet Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo nodded and continued, "Well, I checked his KI level again tonight and now I'm sure of it. The man felt like one too." Piccolo said rubbing his fist, which was aching a bit from punching the man to the ground.  
  
Gohan began to freak out, "Like what? What are you talking about?!"  
  
Piccolo eyed Gohan with a look of pure seriousness, "Gohan, the man had no KI level whatsoever. Hell, the guy didn't even give off any lifeforce! Do you know what that means?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, "No, not exactly."  
  
Piccolo sighed and looked at Gohan with the same look of pure seriousness, "Gohan, I believe that our mystery man is an android."  
  
A/N: Big cliffhanger there! Hope you enjoyed ppl! Yeah, I know I promised some good action and that might not have been what you had in mind but that's not the best I have up my sleeve (if it was, I'd be outta this business real fast). As always, reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 Spreading the News

Gohan and Videl (A DBZ FIC)  
  
A/N: Hiya ppl, sorry that i havent updated in the last couple of days. I've been feeling under the weather a bit and I've been trying to think of what to stick in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Also, if I'm very descriptive about physical features of Gohan, this is for my friend Sammy. Feel free to drool Sammy. Just so you people know I'm not into guys or anything.   
  
I don't own DBZ and if I did, my friend Sammy would get a place on the show and she would marry Gohan (she'd have a gun to my head while I wrote it) and this guy I know named Trevor would get run over by a tank.  
  
Chapter 6 Spreading The News  
  
Gohans eyes widened in shock, "What?!"  
  
Piccolo nodded, "He must be an android, he had no KI reading whatsoever. And he felt like...well...steel I guess you could say."  
  
Gohan shook his head not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He could rememeber all too well all the trouble the demented and evil Dr. Gero had caused seven years ago. The androids he had unleashed had been horrible, well android 18 had turned out good though.   
  
Gohan held up his hands, "I don't believe it Piccolo. I can't, it's just-"  
  
Piccolo cut in, "Gohan, I know it's hard but I am sure of it. I just know it was an android."  
  
"But," Gohan started. "Is it one of Dr. Geros?"  
  
Piccolo turned away, looking to the horizon. "Who knows Gohan? There is no way of telling, but I would hate to see these seven years of peace suddenly come to a stop, even if I have been bored because I have had no one to spar with." Piccolo said this in a tone of boredom.  
  
Gohan ignored Piccolos last comment. He then started inside the house into Videls room.  
  
"Piccolo, I'm going to head to Bulmas place, maybe she can help out." Gohan said hopefully.  
  
Piccolo nodded, "I'm going back up to the lookout. Be careful Gohan." With that said, Piccolo flew off into the darkening sky.  
  
Gohan watched Piccolo as he flew off. He could only stand there and wonder if what Piccolo said was true.  
  
"Gosh, this is serious. Well, I'd better go see Bulma." And without really thinking, Gohan flew into the air, blazing off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
****  
  
"Well, did you get the girl?"   
  
The short guy in the black suit spoke into his intercom watch. "Some green circus freak jumped me!"  
  
"And you couldn't stop him??" The voice said calmly.  
  
The short man replied, "Look, I'm not pest control ok? He jumped me and he was pretty tough. Tougher than any average people around here, that's for sure.  
  
The voice was silent. Then, "Interesting...come back to the base and tell me more."  
  
The intercom shut off with a buzz and the man continued to fly towards his unknown hideout.  
  
****  
  
She'd heard most of it, but had stayed hidden. She hadn't seen who Gohan was talking to, but she guessed it must've been the guy who'd been in her backyard. The one that looked white and green. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but her suspicion metre was high. She decided it was time to find out what was going on.  
  
"Okay Gohan! I want to know what the hell is-" Videl stopped when she saw Gohan was no longer there. "Grr, Gohan! You ran out on me! [Kami, I hope he's ok...even if he is a bookworm.]  
  
****  
  
"So, let me get this straight." Bulma said. "A little guy whom held City Hall hostage a few days ago appeared at this girls party and Piccolo tried to catch him, but failed to do so."  
  
Gohan nodded.   
  
"well, I'm not sure what to do Gohan, you said you can't sense him right?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, trying to ignore the grunting sounds Vegeta made as he ate about 15 turkey sandwiches.  
  
"Hmm," Bulma thought to herself. "We could always try- Oh honest to god Vegeta! Why can't you eat civil?!"  
  
Vegeta looked up from his food and glared at Bulma, like he did to everyone. "Woman, don't you dare tell the prince of saiyans how to dine!"  
  
Bulma smirked, "Well, I don't have to cook for you, you know!"  
  
"Well then, baka woman, I'll just destroy you." Vegeta roared.  
  
Gohan backed away, letting them argue but afraid of getting in the middle.  
  
Bulma laughed, "You wouldn't dare! Because you love me and I love you!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Vegeta was silent. Then he changed the subject, "Alright baka woman, what was the brat talking about?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "If you were listening, there's a possible android on the loose. It was quick enough to get away from Piccolo."  
  
Vegeta, "An android? Well, the namek is a weakling, so I don't blame him for failing as miserably as he did."  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond to the remark about Piccolo.  
  
"How can you be certain?" Vegeta eyed Gohan questionably, still wearing the same glare.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Well, he has no energy signature whatsoever. Just like the androids we faught seven years ago. It's just..."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both stared, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Come on boy, spit it out!" Vegeta said, causing some turkey leftovers to fall from his mouth to the floor. Bulma wrinkled her nose in disgust but ignored it.  
  
Gohan shook his head and held up his hands defensively, "Look, I don't know okay? I don't know why he followed me, and I don't know if he's an android or not. But Vegeta, can you help keep a look out?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Maybe, when I'm not training.  
  
Gohan smiled slightly, "Thanks, now Bulma, what were you saying before about what we could do?"  
  
Bulma thought to herself. "Well, we could try to attach some kind of homing device on him, I could try to develop one. But it will take some time. I'll start on it tonight."  
  
Gohan stepped towards her, "Would you like some help?"  
  
Vegeta groaned, "Can you get out of my house? I am eating you know!"  
  
Bulma slapped Vegeta upside the head lightly and turned to Gohan, "No, I'll be fine."  
  
Gohan shrugged and started out the door. "Goodbye Bulma, you too Vegeta."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Gohan was off, starting to head home when he stopped.  
  
"Oh Kami! I'd better go check on Videl, just to be safe." Gohan said, flying towards Videls home.  
  
****   
  
Videl sat on her bed, wondering where Gohan had gone. Then she heard someone knock on her closed door.   
  
"Come in," Videl said.  
  
The door opened and Videl turned around to see Brian standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hey," Videl said quietly.  
  
Brian walked over to her, "You okay Videl?"  
  
Videl stood up and turned around for him to see her, "I'm alright, a little confused but alright."  
  
Brian frowned, "I'm sorry, if I'd known this would've happened, I would've watched you and tried to help."  
  
Videl forced out a laugh, "Brian, geez, I'm fine. I don't need anyone to watch over me."  
  
Brian smirked, [oh, but I will watch you. I've been watching you since-]  
  
"Let's head back downstairs," Videl said, brushing past Brian and out the door. Brian just shrugged slowly and followed.  
  
Videl walked down the stairs with Brian behind her. She was still feeling pretty mad that Gohan had left, [When I get my hands on him for leaving me like that...GRR!]  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, my fanfiction account was being screwy and I got some reviews telling me to update...and someone hit me with a hammer of doom...yeah...Well, I'm really sorry and yes I am going to continue on in this story, my account seems to be working fine now.  
  
Read and Review plz ^_^ 


	7. Stay Away From Videl

Gohan and Videl (A DBZ FIC)  
  
Hey ppl! I'm just sitting here...typing...yeah...I don't own DBZ and if I did...uh...hey do they really sell square watermelons in Japan??  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 Stay Away From Videl  
  
It was Monday morning now, the beginning of another school week. Gohan hadn't talked to Videl since the party, so he couldn't wait to talk to her now.   
  
"I hope she isn't mad at me for leaving like that," Gohan said to no one as he flew to the roof of Orange Star Highschool in his Saiyaman outfit. He landed gracefully on the stone of the school roof and clicked the red button on his watch. The costume disappeared and Gohan began walking towards the door. That's when a familiar face came out from behind the rooftop entrance (if you remember from the TV show, it's built almost like a shed but it leads down into the school...sorry I'm used to putting in the details). Gohan's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Brian?!" Gohan yelped.  
  
Brian stood tall and firm, staring at Gohan. "I knew it was you, you're the Great Saiyaman." Brian said. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Gohan was almost speechless, his jaw hung open a bit in shock. Then, Gohan narrowed his eyes. "And how did you know to wait for me up here?"  
  
Brian paused, "Uh, I-" [Dammit, how could I be so stupid...? Now he'll be on to us!]. Brian stepped back a bit, and Gohan stepped closer to him.  
  
"well?" Gohan practically growled to Brian, full of supsicion.  
  
Brian, who looked very fearful, again stood tall and firm and held out his hand in a stop formation. "Gohan stop! I'm not here to give you away, but I'm just telling you to stay away from Videl!"  
  
Gohans eyes widened, "What? You can't tell me to stay away from her! She's my-"  
  
Brian spoke up, "Friend? I don't think so. Not after the stunt you pulled at her party. You can go and see for yourself, but afterwards, you stay away from her. Or I will give your identity away." With that said, Brian walked down the steps into the school, letting the rooftop doorway shut behind him. Gohan just stood there, frozen and speechless.  
  
"So, Videl is mad at me? Oh no, I hope it isn't too bad."  
  
Gohan opened the door and walked down the steps into the school. He was angry, really angry. If he'd been anything like Vegeta, he'd have knocked Brians block off just for giving him an intimidating look. But Gohan knew better than that.   
  
He thought to himself, [Kami, please say she'll forgive me. I don't want to lose her.]  
  
Gohan froze, "Lose her as a friend that is, nothing more than that. It's not like we're going out."  
  
Unfortunately, Sharpner had heard Gohan talking to himself and walked over, "Talking to your imaginary lady friend Gohan?"  
  
Gohan was startled and spun around. Sharpner just laughed and walked into class. Gohan reluctantly followed.  
  
****  
  
"Ha ha! Make sure you get my good side!" Hercule yelled triumphantely, raising his arms.  
  
Cameramen surrounded Hercule, and a director sat in a chair, holding a megaphone and barking out orders. Hercule was back in town now, and was in front of his home doing a fruit punch commercial.  
  
"Okay, now 5, 4, 3, 2...What the? Where is Charlie?!" The director yelled.  
  
Hercule's eyes widened when the director yelled into the megaphone, [Damn, those things are loud.]   
  
The director was looking around, his eyes wide. "We can't do this commercial without Charlie, where is he?!"  
  
A woman stood up, she must have been an assistant director. The director decided to use her.  
  
"You there, go check to see if Charlie is in the van!"  
  
The woman growled but did as she was told, mumbling, "My name is Ms. Luvetz" She walked over to the van, and opened the door. "Pst! Charlie...Charlie, are you in-"  
  
Hercule realized no one was paying him any mind now, "Hey, does anyone have a brick I can break?!"  
  
The director sweatdropped, "Unfortuanately not, but I do have a-"  
  
"AHHH!!!"   
  
Everyone spun around to see the assistant director screaming at the van and running back to the director. She covered her face in her hands. The director was losing his patience.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled.  
  
The woman tired to speak, but she was choking on her own breathing. She held onto one of the camera men, trying to keep her balance. She was shaking violently and she looked very pale.  
  
"He's...*sniff* he's..."  
  
"What?!" The director said. "Where is he?!"  
  
"Take deep breaths," the cameraman that held onto her said. "Now, what happened?"  
  
The woman took deep breaths and began to calm down. "Charlie...is......."  
  
The director growled, and she managed to squeak out the last word.  
  
"...dead..."  
  
****  
  
Videl pretended to be looking through her notes, not even bothering to look up at Gohan as he walked by. Almost the second Gohan sat down, she felt his finger prod against her shoulder gently. Videl turned around slowly.  
  
"Videl, I-" Gohan began.  
  
Videl glared. "Gohan, I have nothing to say to you. We're not friends, just leave me alone."  
  
Gohan felt a shot of hurt from this remark. "But, why Videl?"  
  
Videl frowned and practically yelled, "Because friends don't leave their friends in a crisis like that!"   
  
Everyone stared over at them. Gohan decided to just leave Videl alone and try to get through the day without any trouble. Videl turned around, and Gohans face went red with embarassment from all the stares in his direction. He sighed, [Could this get any worse??]  
  
****  
  
"So, she's mad at you for leaving her? Well I don't blame her Gohan." Chi Chi said, as she washed off the dishes from supper.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Mother, I had to leave because there might be some kind of a-"  
  
His mother turned and glared, "Just because Piccolo told you there's a funny looking man who feels like a robot doesn't mean you get to leave Videl without her saying something about it. Why, if Goku had-"  
  
Gohan ignored the hurt that arose in him and his mother when they spoke of Goku, "Mom! You and dad liked each other in...that way...I don't like Videl in that way! I-"  
  
Chi Chi dropped the dishes in the sink and turned to Gohan, "Don't lie to me, the way you've talked about her, and that dream you had. And don't tell me it wasn't real..."  
  
Gohan sighed, "Fine, I did dream about her, I did! But it meant nothing!"  
  
Chi Chi just shook her head, "Look Gohan, I'm not going to get through to you. But here's what you should do. Go out and get her some nice flowers, go to her house and say your sorry. It'll work, trust me."  
  
Gohans hesitated, "Uh Mom, Videl isn't the kind of girl who'll go for flowers. Trust me."  
  
The next thing Chi Chi did would've sent Goku running, "Well Gohan, you're going to make it up to her, or you won't eat! Now get out, out!   
  
"WAH!" Gohan yelled, dodging the frying pan as he ran out of the house. Chi Chi slammed the door shut. Gohan just shrugged and flew off towards town, making sure to click on his Saiyaman outfit. Ignoring the fact that his Mom had just chased him out with a frying pan, Gohan spoke softly to himself, "I'll get Videl something nice in town and tell her how much I want to be her friend, and I'll apologize for leaving. And I do intend to find out what that Brian kid is up to...yeah, I will..." Gohan flew off towards town, feeling a bit better than before.  
  
Inside, Chi Chi caught her breath. "Well, at least now he might start admitting he likes her, I know he does."  
  
Goten was in the living room laughing, because of the sight of seeing his older brother get chased out of the house. Chi Chi raised the frying pan. "Your next kiddo!"  
  
Gotens squealed in fear and hid behind the couch. Chi Chi chuckled to herself and went back to the dishes.  
  
****  
  
The authorities were everywhere, and Hercule sat up in his master bedroom, eyeing out the window.   
  
"How the hell did that guy get killed?" Hercule said to no one. "I mean, I was there. Everyone knows not to mess with me."  
  
Hercule knew he was a fraud, but he wanted to hide that forever. He knew he wasn't the one who had defeated Cell, but he hid it from the world.  
  
[Well, at least I'm up here in my bedroom where no one can bug me. Just-]  
  
Hercule spun around as he heard the door creak open. But to his surprise, no one was there. Hercule got up off the bed and stared hard at the door. He started turning towards the window again.  
  
"Well, wonder who that- AH!" Hercule screamed as he came face to face with a complete stranger.  
  
The stranger smirked. He was a young man with shoulder length red hair. He wore a black vest, white pants, and black shoes with a golden line running the down the middle. He smirked at Hercule.  
  
"Fear not Hercule, if you cooperate, you will live." The man spoke.  
  
Hercule smirked and stood up. "You kill me?? Why I oughta- UGH!" Hercule kicked at the air as the man lifted him up by his throat and held him there. Hercule gasped for air.  
  
"Hercule, sit down and be quiet." the young man said, dropping Hercule on the bed edge again. Hercule fell back onto the bed, rubbing his throat, which was now red from the force the man had applied.  
  
"Okay okay," Hercule coughed out. "What do you want? Money? Women?"  
  
The man smirked, "I want to strike a deal."  
  
Hercule raised an eyebrow, "Uh...okay, and who are you?"  
  
The man laughed to himself, "Who am I? I'm android 24, now shall we negotiate?"  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you peeps enjoyed, I'm so happy my account is working now! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I know what I'm gonna put in it too, so there shouldn't be any delays. Peace out! 


	8. Please Forgive Me

Gohan and Videl (A DBZ FIC)  
  
Hello again, hope you liked the last chapter. And I hope you like this one too. ^_^  
  
I don't own DBZ, but I intend to in the next life, when the world is ruled by DAMNED DIRTY APES!  
  
Chapter 8 Please Forgive Me  
  
"Android wha?" Hercule forced out a laugh. The red haired man glared and Hercule cringed back.   
  
The man spoke quietly, no emotion in his voice. "I am an Android. I was created 7 and a half years ago by the genius Dr. Gero," Android 24 said. "I was considered too dangerous to be released according to the backup files on the cold storage backup computer. Dr Gero must've known I would have rebelled on him, though he was a genius, he didn't realize the dangers of mixing human with android. I knew this from the few moments I spent online. Then he shut me away, never to see light again. He was smart enough to know I might betray him."  
  
Hercule was half confused, half scared. He didn't have the slightest clue what this crazy bozo was talking about.   
  
"And then I awoke from my cold, harsh sleep. I was weak, I lacked so much energy, I could barely even move. This was seven years ago. I opened the trapdoor above me to get up to the main lab, but to my astonishment, the lab had been blown apart and the main computer was offline. Dr Gero was dead too, he must've been killed by some of his other creations. The only thing supplying power now were the breakers in cold storage. I went back into my cryo tank, to sleep again. I was too tired to move."  
  
Hercule listened, since he had no choice. Then it dawned on him, "Seven years ago?! That's when I beat Cell!"  
  
The android laughed softly, "You're a fraud, it was not you who beat Cell. Because if you had beat Cell, then you wouldn't be letting me shove you around. Not that you'd be able to defeat a superior being such as myself."  
  
Hercule wanted this guy out of his house as soon as possible, "Umm, can I ask a question?"  
  
The android nodded, "You may."  
  
Hercule practically spat out, "W...what is this...d..deal?"  
  
The android smirked, "Oh, straight to the business huh? Well, I'm trying to catch Saiyaman. You're going to help me set a trap..."  
  
Hercule blinked, "Saiyaman, wait a sec. That's that guy who wears a tin can on his head! He's always showing up when my daughter is doing her job. Grr, sometimes I just want to take people like that and-"  
  
"Then help me catch him in a trap Hercule," the android said. "I don't want to arrouse any suspicion, so if you say this to anyone, I'll make sure you're...terminated..."  
  
Hercule gulped. The android continued.  
  
"The plan is this...I'm going to use one of my...friends...to make it look like he's been kidnapped. He'll be held hostage in a building. When Videl comes along, Saiyaman is bound to show up. And when Saiyaman shows up, I will have someone to take him down. When he is down, you supply the media and we'll unmask him. You can even take credit for taking him down. This plan also includes making Saiyaman look guilty for the crime."  
  
Hercule gulped, "How do I know you won't kill me?  
  
Android 24 smirked, "You'll just have to hope I dont. If you want to live, you really have no choice but to do what I say."  
  
Hercule nodded slowly, "So you've got dirt on this guy too huh?"  
  
The android shrugged, "You could say so."  
  
Hercule sighed, still shivering from fear, "I'll help you then, but why do you want him?"  
  
The android turned to the window, which was now open. "None of your concern, Hercule, don't try to get buddy buddy with me, or I'll kill you like I did that guy in the van. I'm taking my leave now. I'll let you know when the time is right."  
  
Hercule nodded, relieved that the intruder was leaving, "Okay, good bye, uh...yeah..."  
  
The android smirked and flew off, blazing like a white fireball. He was so fast, no one down below even saw him. Hercule just stared in awe and then cowered under his bed in fear. He placed his hands over his head and cringed in fear.  
  
"Ghhh....Why does this always have to happen to meeee???" Hercule whined.  
  
****  
  
"Well Gohan, I think you should take your moms advice and buy Videl some flowers, it might help." Bulma said.  
  
Gohan had made a stop at Bulmas place for advice on how to become friends with Videl again. Bulma was good at giving advice on these kinds of things.  
  
"Well, I guess so," Gohan said quietly. "But..."  
  
Bulma frowned, "Let me guess, no money?"  
  
Gohan nodded, then his eyes widened when Bulma thrusted a handful of zenni into his face. Gohan pushed it away.  
  
"No, that's okay Bulma, you don't-"  
  
"Oh be quiet Gohan," Bulma said. "You are going out and getting that girl some flowers, now!" And with that said, she smacked the money in Gohans hand. Gohan sweatdropped and pocketed the money.  
  
"Thanks Bulma," he said.  
  
"No biggie," Bulma replied with a smile, just as Vegeta came through the door. Vegeta took one look at Gohan and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you always have to stop here, brat? Do you think I like having you here?!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Don't worry Gohan, he doesn't mean it."  
  
Vegeta smirked. Out from behind him, came Trunks. Trunks' eyes beamed up to Gohan and he smiled big.  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks said. "What's up??"  
  
Gohan shrugged, "Nothing much Trunks."  
  
Trunks snickered, "I heard you have...a girlfriend...and she's mad at you!"  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma yelled, which made Trunks shut up. Bulma turned back to Gohan, "Now go get her some nice flowers, okay?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "I will."  
  
Vegeta laughed. Gohan turned to him just as he was leaving. "What's so funny Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Kid, if you want to make a woman happy, all you have to do is reach down there and find-"  
  
Bulma hissed, "VEGETA!!!!"  
  
Vegeta's glare shot to her. "Okay woman, how old is he again?!"  
  
Gohan just rolled his eyes and left the house, not really knowing what Vegeta was talking about.  
  
****  
  
Videl stared up the ceiling, her music blaring. She was curled up on her bed, trying to forget how she'd yelled at Gohan.  
  
"He must think I'm a total bitch," Videl said. "But, wait...well, it's his fault for leaving like that!"  
  
Videl glanced at her clock. It was a little after eight pm. She stood up and decided to get changed. She changed into a light blue night gown and checked her hair in front of her mirror.  
  
[I'll bet Erasa does this for hours on end], Videl said to no one. The next thing that happened made her jump. Someone had knocked on her balcony window. She spun towards it.   
  
"Who could that be?!" Videl said, feeling startled. She picked up a weight from the floor and held onto it so she could bash the guy on her balcony on the head. She parted the curtains, opened the door quickly and...  
  
"HAA!!" Videl bellowed out, lifting the weight above her head and-  
  
Gohan yelped, "WHA VID-"   
  
Gohan fell to the ground, rubbing his head. Videls eyes widened when she saw who she'd hit. She quickly dropped the weight and knelt down in front of Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, I'm so sorry! Are you okay??" Videl said, her eyes wide with concern. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him nod his head. Then she remembered she was mad at him. She shoved him away.  
  
"Now, what are you doing on my balcony?!" Her eyes went back to her usual glare.   
  
Gohan stood up slowly, the flowers behind his back. "Videl, please! I'm sorry I left you that night, it's just-"  
  
Videl was almost in tears now, but she held them back. [No I won't cry, not for him, not for anyone].  
  
Gohan fell to his knees and planted his hands on the floor. He said, his voice almost a whisper, "I haven't been completely honest with you, and I don't deserve to be your friend. But please, give me a chance to tell you...everything."  
  
Videl looked down at him, her glare slowly diminishing. She started to smile when she saw the flowers fall from behind his back.   
  
"Gohan," she said softly. "I've just been...ditched a lot in the past...it hurts, so something like this was, well you know. It affected me more than it would have affected someone else. I just...you told me how much you wanted to be my friend and then you just leave me like that in the face of danger."  
  
Gohan shivered, not making eye contact with her, his eyes beamed at the floor. "V...Videl, I...I meant it, all of it...and I want to explain to you..all...every..thing...ev-" Gohan tried to speak some more, but his sadness overwhelmed him and he did something which would have made Vegeta howl with laughter for weeks on end.  
  
Videl looked at him, her jaw hung open. [He's...kami, is he crying?]  
  
Gohan shivered, his tears dripping on the floor. He wanted to stop crying in front of her but he couldn't. [Great, Videl is going to think your a complete wimp now!]  
  
But no, she knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his head. She then lifted him up and pulled him into a hug. Gohan slowly hugged her back.  
  
"Vee...Videl... I'm sor-" Gohan began to say.  
  
"No," Videl said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan nestled his head against her shoulder and they held their embrace for what seemed like an eternity, but it was really only a couple of minutes. Then, they pulled away. They were both a little red in the face. As Gohan moved back, his hand brushed over the flowers.  
  
"I...got these for you," Gohan said, going pink in the face. He handed the pink carnations to Videl. She smiled.  
  
"Gohan, that's so sweet," she said, feeling completely out of character but not caring anymore. "Thanks."  
  
Gohan sighed with relief [Phew, I'm glad she likes them.] He stood up and wiped away the last of his tears.  
  
"Videl, I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm going to show you who I...well, really am..."  
  
Videl blinked a few times. "Umm, ok..." She then stood up, putting the flowers on her dresser. She did not take her eyes off of Gohan for a second. [What's he going to show me?]  
  
Gohan gulped, hoping she wouldn't be too mad. He reached for the red button on his watch. Sweat began to pour down his forehead. His finger touched onto the button and just as he was about to push down on it-  
  
BAM! The bedroom door flew open.  
  
A/N: Ooh, is this another cliffhanger ppl? I hope so, I love making those.   
Read and Review plz! Hope you enjoyed ^_^ 


End file.
